Scourge the Hedgehog (Canon)/BatMario753
|-|Scourge= |-|Super Scourge= Summary Scourge the Hedgehog (formerly known as Anti Sonic or Evil Sonic) was an evil version of Sonic the Hedgehog from Moebius. Unlike Sonic, Scourge mistreated others, was selfish and greedy, and had a great desire for power. Originally, Scourge, like all other alternate versions of Sonic Prime, looked identical to him, differing only in personality and attire. All this changed when Scourge, in a failed attempt to steal the Master Emerald with Rouge the Bat, sampled the Emerald's power and was permanently changed. Shortly thereafter, Scourge's methods changed as well: from small time hoodlum and mercenary to a villain determined to carve out his own path and completely distinguish himself from Sonic. For most of his criminal career, he led the Suppression Squad-previously known as the Anti Freedom Fighters-before becoming the leader of the Destructix. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 2-A Name: Scourge the Hedgehog, originally Anti Sonic Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics) Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Hedgehog, alternate universe version of Sonic the Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills, Skilled with Brass Knuckles and a Chain, Homing Attack, Spin Dash, Spin Attack, Speed Amplification (Via Super Peel Out), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Chaos Powers, can absorb Chaos Energy to increase his statistics, Teleportation (via Warp Ring and Chaos Control) and likely Time Stop (Via Chaos Control), presumably has the rest of Sonic's abilities as well | Same as before but on a vastly higher scale, Aura, Energy Projection, Flight, and Invulnerability. Likely Intangibility, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Sealing, Existence Erasure, Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1), and Law Manipulation (Should have all the powers of Super Sonic) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Fought Sonic, who could counter a Black Hole Generator that could absorb a star system, and Shadow, then easily took out all of Sonic's friends) | Multiverse level+ (His Super Form should be comparable to Sonic's which fought Enerjak and annihilated a zone) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Easily matched Sonic) | Immeasurable (Should be equal to Super Sonic) Lifting Strength: ''' At least '''Class G | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level (Quickly recovered from a kick from Sonic) | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Very high (Seems to be able to fight for hours without tiring) | Limitless Range: Standard melee range normally. Extended melee range with chain. Thousands of kilometers with Warp Ring. Low Multiversal with Warp Ring when it is sufficiently powered by Chaos Energy (When he charged his Warp Ring with the Master Emerald, he was able to travel to Moebius from Mobius.) | At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: *'Anarchy Beryl:' Moebius's equivalent of the Chaos Emeralds. They are very powerful and allow him to access his Super Form. *'Warp Ring:' A gold band that can expand in to a large portal for travelling through between two places (the destination can be chosen with a mere thought whilst preparing the Warp Ring) and then shrink back down once it is done being used. *'Chain:' A chain used for hitting or grappling foes from a distance. *'Brass Knuckles:' Metal brass knuckles for powerful punches. Intelligence: Above Average (Scourge is good at strategizing and possesses great fighting skill and experience) Weaknesses: Overconfident, becomes incredibly weakened after exiting his Super Form and if he doesn't exit out of it voluntarily his Super Form will go away after several minutes Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base-''' *'''Spin Attack: Non-homing variant of the Homing Attack. Can be used to smash around like a pinball to wreck large areas. *'Homing Attack:' Launches whilst spinning curled up in the form of a ball towards the nearest enemy, causing high damage. *'Spin Dash:' Scourge spins in-place and then launches a powerful high-speed Spin Attack. *'Super Peel Out:' Scourge runs in place so fast that his legs make a blur in the shape of a figure eight and then launches forward at incredible speeds. It can be used for a powerful ram against opponents. Super Scourge-''' *'''Anarchy Barrier: Super Scourge creates a barrier of energy to destroy/break anything it touches as he flies around. *'Anarchy Blast:' Super Scourge shoots out an omnidirectional blast of energy to attack his opponent(s). Key: Base | Super Form Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:BatMario753